Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator pedal apparatus with a variable pedal effect, and more particularly to, an accelerator pedal apparatus with a variable pedal effect by which a pedal effect can be varied if necessary by using a coil spring to which a conductor is coupled to generate a magnetic field when a current is applied to the conductor.
Description of Related Art
As vehicles become luxurious, accelerator pedal apparatuses for varying a pedal effect if necessary have been developed.
A pedal effect of an accelerator pedal may be varied at need, considering a body shape or a driving habit of a driver, or may be varied to reduce fatigue of the driver according to frequent manipulations of the accelerator pedal. In particular, a pedal effect may be varied such that a driver properly corresponds to an emergency situation generating during driving of a vehicle.
However, since most conventional accelerator pedal apparatuses with a variable pedal effect employs a motor and gears, they generate much noise, require a large number of parts, and become high-priced. In particular, most conventional accelerator pedal apparatuses have such a long response time that they cannot properly cope with a prompt pedal effect variation during an emergency situation.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.